Sleepover
by superwhoallaround
Summary: When Robin finally gets to spend some down time with the team will it all go to plan? Will the boys finally admit their feeling for eachother? Birdflash endgame


Sleepover

My first time writing a YJ piece so constructive criticism is quite welcome

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this so please dont sue!

One of the things Robin disliked so much about being part of the bat clan was that he didn't spend as much time with the team as they all did with eachother. He knew that most of their free time was spent hanging out in the cave or out in Happy Harbour when it wasn't rainy, and more often than not when a mission was finished he had to leave for patrol or catch up on all the work he hasn't done (This is where private schools like Gotham Academy have their downfall - the workload and expectations were much higher).

So all in all - he'd figured that despite being a team for over a year already, a little more bonding time was needed.

Recognised- Robin B01

Walking into the cave he sighed, the scene before him was so relaxed. And no one seemed too bothered by his appearance.

Artemis was scrunched up on one corner of the sofa, nose in a book.

M'gann was baking in the kitchen, humming to herself while levitating the dishes as she washed them while superboy was grabbing them out the air and drying them before putting them away, the cookies in the oven created the most amazing scent, second only to Alfred's chocolate cake.

If he were to poke his head into the training room he knew he would see Kaldur practicing his hydrokinesis in a controlled manner.

He started to head towards his room in the mountain when a blur of red rushed into the room and straight at him, nearly bowling him over which elicited a cackle out of the youngest hero.

"Robyou'rehereandnotforamissionletstotallyhangout" Wally exclaimed excitedly, slinging one arm over Robin's shoulders, causing butterflies in his stomach at the proximity. Artemis looked up and the sudden noise, smirked, then resumed reading, and superboy and M'gann were too engrossed with eachother to notice anything else.

"Kid slow down, we don't all have superspeed" he laughed and shifted the bag over his shoulder slightly, causing the speedster to actually stop and think.

"Wait what's the bag for? Hey, wait, does that mean you're staying? Oh my gosh guys this means we're gonna have a sleepover?" Wally shouted the last part in his excitement, not waiting for an answer as he zipped to the kitchen area where the cookies were now cooling down, trying to pick one up but then dropping it, swearing under his breath at his burnt fingers which earnt a glare from M'gann.

"Kid megaphone do you ever shut up?" Artemis sighed "I'm trying to read here!"

"Uh, blondie what part of speedster do you not understand, I literally can't help if my brain goes faster than yours!" Wally shot back.

Robin snickered.

"Yeah well I finally got enough free time and Bats gave the all clear for me to stay tonight so why not?" He shrugged, still heading towards his room.

"Robin thats great, you can join our movie night, I believe Wally insisted High School Musical was next." M'gann beamed.

But before any more could be said Wally sped over, back to Robin

"C'mon I have a game of Halo with our names on it" He grinned before speeding them off, leaving Artemis to bite back a retort while Conner just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Later that evening

"Everyday. Of our lives..."

"Wanna find you there, wanna a hold on tighumpfff" A pillow interrupted the singing, causing both Robin and Wally to send glares in the archer's direction. However Kaldur, M'gann and Conner were all fascinated with the musical.

"Remind me why we're watching this again?" Artemis sighed

"This piece of genius is essential to pop culture and is a gift to this dark, dark world, so we needed to educate the others!" Wally exclaimed with a pout, throwing his arms up dramatically, which in turn caused Robin to fall onto the speedster's lap from where he'd been leaning on his shoulder.

"Dude chill, she just doesn't appreciate our musical talent" Robin countered, adjusting to his new position and curling up with the blankets that were laid everywhere.

At this, Artemis scoffed and decided against arguing back, beacuse even though she wouldn't even admit it over her dead body, High School Musical marathons were her guilty pleasure... and they were missing the best bit.

By the end of the third movie only Wally was awake, the others were fast asleep and sprawled out over the sofa's, surrounded in spare duvets, pillows and blankets.

He looked down at his best friend who was laying curled up in his lap, arm looped round his middle and glasses squished uncomfortably against Wally's thigh but honestly he didnt care as the boy was too damn cute to wake up.

Wally had known he'd liked Robin for years now, and would dare say he loved him, and it ate him up inside knowing thay he didn't have the courage to tell Dick about it, because he feared rejection, espeically when it could cost him his best friend. Under the sunglasses he could see the boy's long dark eyelashes, and new that if he were to open his eyes he would see the most beautiful deep blue eyes that never failed to take his breath away.

Wally's eyes fluttered shut as he thought about Robin and him and if they were ever to have a future when he was startled back awake again by a quiet whimper

"No... no Wally" Dick murmered, clearly in the throws of a bad dream turning nightmare.

"Nu. Te rog nu... Wally rămâne în viață te rog, mi-ai promis că nu m-ar părăsi... te iubesc, îmi pare atât de rău..." slowly the words grew into yells, and the speech shocked Wally, he hadnt heard Dick speak in his native language in a while, and it normally came out in swears under his breath but after the first time the young boy had reverted back into his native tongue while having a nightmare, Wally had sworn to learn it and his heart swelled at the words. By this point the rest of the team had woken and sat shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Rob e ok, e doar un vis, eu sunt doar aici. ... si eu te iubesc. Te rog sa doar un nighmare trebuie să te trezești." Wally spoke firmly as he grabbed his friend's shoulders, in turn shocking the teamates again.

This time Robin woke up, tears rolling down his face and glasses forgotten, his bright eyes staring right back at Wally

"Wally?" He asked shyly, still shaking from what he saw

"Yeah?"

"Do you mean it?" He asked, remembering what Wally had said to him as he woke up. In reply he gently tipped his chin up and captured his lips softly in a reassuring yet emotion filled kiss, which was eagerly responded to.

When they pulled back, something in Robin's throat hitched and he hugged Wally tightly, not wanting to let him go. The nightmare part-this was why he was reluctant to stay over but having Wally, and feeling safe with this family made it worth it. Despite not knowing what was going on the others engulfed their youngest member in a group hug in a show of support and comfort, causing him to smile into Wally's shoulder.

Artemis murmured something along the lines of 'finally' and the rest of the team were left to wonder what had just happened.

Since when did Robin speak another language like it was his native and hiw could Wally seem to speak it too? And how did they notice that thise two had been dancing around eachother?

So there we go, this was a one shot i just had an idea for and please dont kill me but i used google translate so here is what they said:

Robin-

No. Please no. Wally please stay alive, you promised that would leave me, I love you, I'm so sorry

Wally-

Rob it's ok, it's just a dream, I'm just here. ... I love you too. Please it's just a nighmare you need to wake up.

I dont plan on expanding on this but if anyone wants to take this shirt story and make it their own or carry it on then please feel free to ask honestly because i know i wont! Please dont attack me if the translation is wrong im just trying ma best.


End file.
